


Horntail Hornpipe

by alianora



Series: Dragon Dance [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Madame Maxine takes Fleur to see the dragons, Gabrielle tags along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horntail Hornpipe

Title: Horntail Hornpipe  
Author: alianora  
Spoilers: GoF  
Summery: When Madame Maxine takes Fleur to see the dragons, Gabrielle tags along.  
A/N: Forgive my French, its rusty. Babelfish helped me some. If ive messed up, let me know so i can fix it. The words im ok on, its the sequence im not sure about.

 

The Forbidden Forest wasn't the most comfortable place to hide a bunch of irritated dragons, but it was probably the safest. Students knew better than to come out here. Unless they were Weasley's, but they had all been out there already that night.

So, to say Charlie was surprised when he turned at a rustle in the bushes to see a very small blonde girl would be an understatement.

She was watching the dragons with wide eyes and an open mouth. She had stepped on a branch as she slithered forward, and Charlie was willing to bet she hadn't even seen him.

She was tiny, she didn't even look old enough to be a first year. And he didn't know any first years who were crazy enough to come out here on their own.

She inched forward again as the Welsh Green spit at the closest handler, and Charlie figured that it was probably time to step in before she got too close and got toasted.

"You really shouldn't be here, you know," he said conversationally.

She jumped, and looked up at him from the ground. Large blue eyes widened in startlement. She attempted an innocent expression. "Mais je suis ici avec ma soeur!" she said, pointing vaguely in one direction.

Charlie blinked, crouching down to her level. "Are you from Beauxbatons?"

"Oui," she nodded in relief. "Beauxbatons. Avec my soeur."

"My French is really bad," he half apologized, running a hand through his hair. "With who?"

"Pardon?" She was looking as confused as he felt.

"Uh," he stalled. Looking around, no one had noticed him, and no one seemed to be missing her. He could take her back to the castle, but how would he explain where they were going? He didn't want to scare her.

"Puis-je voir les dragons?" She asked, tilting her head to one side and fixing hopeful eyes on him. "J'aime des dragons, mais mama dit qu'ils sont dangereux."

With her pointing to the closest dragon, the Horntail, and the pleading tone of her voice, he could figure out what she wanted.

He studied the girl in front of him thoughtfully. She couldn't have been more than six or seven. She didn't seem scared in the slightest. A burst of flame left her clapping her hands together in excitement.

He hesitated. No one was around. He held his finger up in front of his lips.

She nodded, copying the gesture. An exhilarated grin spread over her face, and she grabbed his hand.

He pulled her to her feet and ducked behind a tree. She was practically bouncing, she was so excited.

He tugged her closer to the pen holding the Horntail. He didn't want to get her too close, but she strained forward against his hand, and he had to grab her elbow and haul her back against him when she almost slipped and fell.

She threw him an apologetic look when he glared, and slipped her tiny fingers through his belt-loop to anchor herself better.

He felt her gasp and flinch back against him when the Horntail swiped with his tail. If the handler hadn't moved fast, it would have taken him out.

That decided it, they were done here. He needed to get her back wherever, so he could get to work settling his lovelies down for the night.

He tugged at her, and she gave him another pleading look. He shook his head and tapped his watch.

She nodded sadly, and let him lead her back to the woods close to where he had found her. She kept looking over her shoulder.

"Merci," she whispered, squeezing his hands when he crouched down to say goodbye.

He grinned. Her face was dirty and her hat had been knocked backwards, barely hanging on.

"You're very welcome," he said sincerely. "What's your name, anyway?"

She tilted her head in confusion, a slight frown wrinkling her nose.

"Uh," he said. "Alright, let's try this." Patting his chest, he said, "I'm Charlie."

Her eyes widened in understanding. "Gabrielle," she giggled, curtsying. She pointed at him, grinning happily. "Sharlie."

He grinned back at her. "Yeah, I'm Charlie."

"Merci, Sharlie, de me montrer les dragons," she said. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on both cheeks. "Il était merveilleux," she continued enthusiastically.

A soft voice called from behind them, "Gabrielle? Où êtes-tu?" The voice sounded nervous.

"Je suis ici," she hissed back. Turning back, she kissed him again. "Merci, merci." She patted him on the cheek gently, beaming at him. "Au revoir, Sharlie!"

He stood up as she bounced away into the woods. He grinned. She was certainly a cute kid.

She looked back as she reached the edge of a clearing and waved, her smiling lighting up her face.

A girl who wasn't afraid of dragons. He shook his head as he started back towards the Horntail. Too bad she wasn't older.

END.


End file.
